


【all莲】脱轨

by Ryanoi



Category: JO1
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:41:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21886129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanoi/pseuds/Ryanoi
Summary: 平/鹤/西/瑚无节操
Relationships: all莲
Kudos: 14





	【all莲】脱轨

all莲倾向  
莲工作的舞蹈教室和景瑚常去的健身房在同一层楼，这一层只有一个公共浴室，两个人也就因此熟识了。在某次不得不共用一个淋浴间的时候，他们情不自禁地发生关系，顺理成章地成为恋人。  
莲不觉得那完全是肉欲带来的结果，景瑚和他的家庭背景天差地别，人际关系也完全不是一个圈子，可是他对自己很好很温柔，经常买礼物，而且考虑到他的经济状况，买的东西也不会太过昂贵，日常生活中他扮演的贴心粘人的男友角色，也让莲感到心动不已。  
所以当景瑚的朋友联络到他，告诉他为了景瑚准备了一份圣诞惊喜，需要他配合做些什么的时候，他毫不犹豫地答应了。  
莲心里也有自己的考量，他想趁这个机会和景瑚修复一下关系，前一阵子因为景瑚回家太晚，两个人吵了一架，说起来他已经有好几天没回来了，虽然在手机里还有例行公事的问候，但是和以前的如胶似漆相比，这样的反差让莲难以忍受。  
“莲君，东西今天就会寄到你那里，记得要全部穿好了再过来哦，地址过会再发给你。”  
这是景瑚的朋友发给他的，莲对他的朋友并不熟悉，就像说好了似的，和景瑚吵架暂时分开之后，他的朋友们就开始跟莲提议这件事。  
难道大家也很关心他和景瑚的关系吗……他们说不定也在劝说着景瑚不要和自己分手，莲依旧心存幻想，窝在被炉里握着手机，等待下一条信息的到来。  
  
与此同时，都内某高级会所的顶楼包厢里，众人正对着景瑚家安装的监视器投屏投去热切的视线。  
“哦哦，他要开始拆包裹了！”  
鹤房汐恩快活地喊了一声，还激动地拍手叫好。  
“急什么，又不是你挑的那份。”  
大平祥生在沙发上坐得端正，昨天晚上他们几个定下的“礼物”，只有大平的受到了肯定，昨晚买下之后今天就送到了猎物手里。  
“真是恶趣味。”  
川西拓实说的话，让他仿佛能脱身于这群窥探隐私的坏男孩，可是他的眼神一直锁定着镜头里瘦弱的舞蹈老师。  
“说着恶趣味，从刚开始就没移开过眼睛的是谁啊？拓实才是最恶的家伙吧。”  
“哦？景瑚，你来啦？”  
佐藤景瑚直接坐在沙发最中间的位置，拿着遥控器把镜头放大，好让他们看清莲的动作。  
“嘻嘻，可能他以为就是普通的礼物吧，真期待接下来的表情。”  
“景瑚，你确定他这样的经得住吗？”  
“万一真的出事……”  
“你们不是吧，以前玩过那么多次都没见你们这么紧张。”佐藤很不屑地拿起手机给谁发了消息，大平看到那是最近新出的嫩模，估计景瑚这几天又换了新的猎物，“我不是说过了，我只是换换口味。”  
“唉，本来我还以为你会就此收手。莲君他和我们并不一样啊。”  
“那昨晚发起提议的你们又算什么，既然是要一起玩，就不要再有什么意见。特别是你，大平。”  
镜头里的人已经把包裹打开了，他对着里面的情趣衣服套装愣了几秒，然后就能看到他的耳朵和脖子迅速地变红。  
“真是纯…我有点嫉妒你了。”  
这帮公子哥们已经很久没和这么清纯的人玩过了，心里的那点负罪感早就烟消云散，鹤房撺掇着让发消息。  
“地址发给他，让他现在就换上怎么样？”  
“就交给你们了。”  
景瑚一脸事不关己的样子，到落地窗边和新来的嫩模视频通话起来。  
“我发。”  
大平拿起手机开始编辑。川西还在饶有兴味地观察着监控摄像头里惊慌失措的人，看着他把包裹里的小玩意拿出来，嘴里嘟囔着“这是什么啊”，简直又纯又欲，让人想狠狠地堵住他的嘴。  
莲收到包裹时就一直在想这到底会是怎样的惊喜，精美包装的盒子一看就价格不菲，莲小心翼翼地打开，就看到里面是一套白色的猫耳情趣内衣。  
里面有一只白色的猫耳发箍，只是用白色丝线做成的，什么也遮不住的内衣，细细的布条中间缝着可爱的白色毛球，还有夹子上也有着毛球。  
“这个是用在哪里的啊？”  
莲摆弄了几下那夹子，又放回去，不知不觉自己面红耳赤小声低语的模样，已经被远处的恶魔们看到，这时大平的信息也传到他手机上，莲就像感觉到有人在窥伺他，赶紧放下了手里的东西，点亮手机屏幕。  
“收到了吧，记得穿好之后到这里来，地址xxxxx。”  
“真的要穿去吗？”  
莲羞耻得不敢再看那盒子里的东西，他是没想到所谓的惊喜是这种……  
“当然了，为了让景瑚满意，你该不会连这点牺牲都不愿意付出吧？”  
大平的手指在手机屏幕上划动，鹤房在一边看着笑。  
“不会吧，佐藤你居然没陪他玩过？”  
“换做以前的话，根本没人会意外吧？”川西回想着以前他们几个共同享用过的情形，那些人都是熟知风月场的，根本不用他们费心思，就知道自己含着东西过来求操，不过那样子的，玩多了也无甚意思，他站起身，披上自己的外套，“喂，景瑚，我开车去接他。”  
“拓实，没必要……”  
“你们也不想还没吃到就出什么意外吧。”  
“那你开我的车去吧。”佐藤很大方的把车钥匙扔给川西，“看到是我的车他就会乖乖上来的，省得解释。”  
“你这家伙。”  
川西也没说什么，手指转着那豪车的钥匙，走出了房间。  
  
“我不是不愿意…可是……”莲在手机上打字也变得断断续续，那边的回复总是很快，而且能够看穿他的想法。  
“穿在衣服里面，没人会发现的。”  
“有的我不太明白要怎么穿，这个是夹子吗？（图片）”  
莲把毛球乳夹的照片发了过去，大平都要被他的无知逗笑了，他一边笑一边回复。  
“景瑚，你的新恋人真的好有趣啊。”  
“所以你要让他乖乖地全副武装之后再过来啊，你看，汐恩的眼睛都看直了。”  
“我才没有！”鹤房气愤地把视线转回来。这时候镜头里的人把那条白色毛绒尾巴抽了出来，尾巴的根部是透明材质的凸起肛塞，还系上了粉色蝴蝶结，看着莲纤细的手指轻轻划过那邪恶的前端，大家的呼吸都为之一窒。  
“你刚才发的这个，是要夹在胸前的哦。不过夹上了穿衣服就会凸出来的，你就把它带着，等来了再夹上吧。”  
莲看到这条消息才发现自己一直以来都弄错了，不好意思地把毛球放回去，他现在正好奇地摆弄着那条尾巴。  
“这个要系在哪里？也没有绳子……”  
“这个啊，是要插进去的哦。”  
“……唉？”  
莲正把尾巴放在后腰处，往后看到毛绒尾巴乖顺地垂在腿间，看到那三个字他差点把尾巴弄掉。  
“插进哪里？”  
“还能是哪里？”  
大平在那边反问，鹤房已经缠着景瑚让他把镜头再拉近一点。  
“不行啊，我做不到的。”  
莲害羞地盯着尾巴的前端，实在是没办法把陌生的东西就这么塞入体内。  
“你没有和景瑚做过吗？”  
“做、做过啊，但是和这个情况不一样！”莲的脸羞得通红，他把尾巴放远了，跪坐在地上打字。  
“不全部穿上的话，景瑚会认为你的诚意不足。”大平持续添油加醋，“怎么办呢，如果抓不住这次机会，我们想帮你也很困难了。”  
“好吧……我会努力试试看的。”  
那边没了消息，大平又贴心地加了一句。  
“我可以继续指导你的，遇到困难就告诉我吧。”  
  
莲从床头柜里找出用了一半的润滑剂，回忆着景瑚以前对他做的步骤。虽然只有自己一个人在家，可是还是感觉有人在看着，已经好几日没有做过的身体紧绷绷的，他分开腿，用手指沾了点润滑液就往里面探。  
“啊啊……戳不进去呢。”  
莲捂住嘴巴，咬咬牙把手指用力地伸了进去，可是因为过于紧张，只进了一根指节就再也不能推入，润滑液被体温融化了，沿着手指往下滴落，他长长地叹息一声，把手指拿出来，学着景瑚的方式在周围按摩打圈。  
隐秘的水声和轻微的喘息声回响在室内，在远处的房间里被放大到所有人都能听到的程度。  
“要更加放松一点。”  
莲看着手机亮起来，慌乱地抽出手指，又不能直接用手去碰屏幕，只能尽量软下腰，那里渐渐地可以容进两根手指，这时候手机通知又传来一条消息。  
“差不多就可以把尾巴慢慢地塞进去了。”  
莲趴在地板上，用手去够那条尾巴，手上的液体把顶端的毛发都沾湿了，他有些狼狈地把透明的前端对准穴口，想慢慢地塞入，不知道是不是因为润滑液太多，猫尾巴才进去就脱出来，莲很气恼地低叫一声，再次把东西往里塞，透明的材质让嫩红的穴肉暴露在镜头前，几个人都有些口干舌燥。  
“呜…怎么进不去……”  
“你快继续发！”  
鹤房拍着大平的肩头催促，景瑚也凑近了去看那投屏，饶有兴味地观察着。  
“不要急，一点一点地吃进去。”  
莲看着手机上的消息，屏住呼吸，用纸巾擦去腿间湿漉漉的体液，缓慢地吞入了整根尾巴的前端，因为是椭圆形的设计，吞进最粗的部分之后，就会牢牢地扣在体内，不强力地拖拽是不会主动脱离的。  
猫尾巴的毛不可避免地濡湿了，磨蹭着敏感的穴口一阵阵发痒，莲闭上眼睛缓了一会，才准备把盒子里的其他东西拿出来穿上。  
他也没忘了给大平回复。  
“弄好了，谢谢。”  
“等会有人去接你，尽快做好准备。”  
“嗯。”  
莲因为体内插入了异物，平日里常做的举动放到现在都很困难，好不容易脱掉自己的裤子之后，又要把那稀少的布料穿上，细细的丝带正好系在他明显的胯骨边，前面勉强可以遮盖，后臀只有中间的一道线罢了，而且因为有猫尾巴的阻碍，被迫歪到一边，等于是什么也没遮住。  
“莲君虽然瘦，那里肉还挺多的。”  
大平仔细地看着莲的身体评价道。  
“是啊。大腿根会很有弹性吧，景瑚？”  
“他相当柔韧，被我摆出什么姿势都不会哭。”  
景瑚歪着头看着鹤房说，随后很恶劣地笑了。  
“哇啊，真棒……”  
鹤房就像小孩子即将得到自己心爱的礼物那样，露出了期待万分的表情。  
莲把一些小物件都穿戴好，脖子上戴着银色的铃铛项圈，手腕脚腕缠上蕾丝带子，乳夹就那样揣进卫衣口袋里，裤子挑了宽松的款式，尾巴没有办法，只好围在腰间成一圈，他犹豫了一会最后还是把猫耳发箍戴上，然后把卫衣的兜帽套住，整个人乍一看没有问题。  
刚整理完毕，门铃就响了，莲下意识地直接站起身去开门，可他忘了自己的状况，猫尾巴在他体内撞了一下，他险些脚软跌倒。  
“唔……来了！”  
一打开门，川西插着口袋站在门口。  
“啊，你好。”他的笑容明丽，让人很轻易地失去戒心，“可以直接走吗，我是来接你的。”  
“好、好的！你等我一下。”  
川西没有进门，在莲转身回屋的时候他的表情就变了，因为他看到了那手腕上漏出来的丝带，和他走近时清脆的铃铛响声。想必是自己准备好了吧，连那玩意也乖乖地塞进去了，川西看着莲走路时有些怪异，就什么都明白了。  
“这是景瑚的车……”  
“很失望吗？不是景瑚来接你。”  
川西帮他打开副驾驶车门，还有心思同他开玩笑，毕竟等到达之后，等待他的并不会是什么轻松的好事。  
“不会啊，我们走吧。”  
莲刚坐下，柔软的坐垫让他整个身子都陷进去，坚硬的尾巴也进得比之前更深，莲赶紧用手捂住嘴巴，在川西上车之前努力调整回正常状态。  
应该只有发手机消息给他的那个朋友知道这回事……  
川西上车之后并未立刻出发，而是奇怪地看着他。  
“你没事吧？脸好红。”  
说着川西就把手伸向莲的额头，莲一动也不敢动，咬住下唇，眼神游弋。  
“没事的，是家里的暖气太热……不用担心，快走吧。”  
莲的手指从卫衣的袖口里伸出来，把川西的手推开到一边，川西看了他一会，看得他心虚不已。  
“那我走了？怕大家着急，抄近道可以吧。”  
“嗯，可以……”  
川西走的确实是近道，但是路况并不好，走过颠簸路段时，莲就能感觉到体内的东西在试图往里面钻，润滑剂化开之后滑腻腻的，让会阴部分湿得一塌糊涂，他情难自抑地并紧了双腿，为了不发出声音而把脸侧到另一边。  
“你真的没事吧？”  
“没事……”  
川西开车一向不稳，遇到红灯又是一个急刹车，莲的身体因为惯性而猛地前倾又退后。  
“啊啊！”  
他这一次没能忍住，更羞耻的是那内衣的布料已经遮不住他逐渐硬起的性器，他能感觉到自己的东西和外裤的布料已经擦到了一起。  
“还好吗？”  
“嗯！”  
莲拼命点头，不想被川西看出异常。  
“马上就到了。”  
“好的……”  
快感如同某种可怖的深渊，莲以前从没有过这样的经验，后面的猫尾巴戳得地方并不深，可是穴道里却莫名地焦渴起来，还有前面也是现在绝对不能碰到的。  
这是景瑚的车，可是景瑚不在，他也不能贸然求助，更何况本来就是他自己放进去的。  
莲虚弱地抬起腰，手抓紧了门上的扶手，想就这样坚持到目的地。  
川西的车速比之前更快，莲还以为他是担心自己，其实他只是想要看到更多莲的淫荡姿态罢了。莲自己并不知道，他并拢交缠的双腿，和绵软细腻的呻吟有多大的杀伤力，川西又何尝不是在忍耐呢。  
到达目的地后，川西没有立刻让莲下车，而是给他蒙上了眼睛。  
“因为这是秘密啊，怕你会忍不住通知景瑚，所以接下来直接把你带去景瑚在的房间。”  
“嗯……”  
莲鼻音很重地答应了，被蒙住眼睛的他，是被川西牵出来的，因为刚才在车上的折磨还有点脚软，差点又摔倒的时候，大平托住了他，直接把人抱在怀里往前走。  
“是景瑚吗……”  
“是我啊，手机里的。”  
大平只觉得他轻得过分，在怀里一点重量也没有，纤细的脖颈上系的铃铛还叮当作响，想必尾巴也还好好地塞着。  
“祥生君……？”  
莲只是念出手机里他的备注名称，大平在他耳边低声笑了，脚步稳健地向前走去。  
“是啊，莲君很听话呢。景瑚也一定会很高兴。”  
“是吗，那就太好了……”  
“等进了房间，知道该怎么讨人欢心吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“我告诉你……”  
两个人窃窃私语了一会，川西开了房间门，就看到那监控投屏还开着，鹤房惊喜的站了起来，景瑚则是站在窗帘前品着酒，并不意外的模样。  
“到了，我就先走啦。”  
大平温柔地将人放下，莲感觉到自己正处于一张大床上，想着刚才大平教他的话，自己主动脱掉了衣服。  
这件卫衣是景瑚留下的，上面沾染着他的气味，莲把宽松的卫衣脱去，裸露出上身，然后又慢悠悠地把运动裤脱了放在一边，白色的猫尾巴被他放在身后，他跪坐在床上，只穿着很少的衣服，前面因为刺激已经湿了些许，他有点害羞，因为景瑚就在房里的某处看着他。  
“景瑚…这是给你的惊喜……”他奶音颤颤地，从手里拿出毛绒乳夹，想要递给谁，“帮我夹上好吗？”  
室内十分安静，莲以外的四个男人沉默地围在他身边。  
“莲，今天怎么穿得这么可爱……之前我想和你一起玩，你不是都很抗拒的吗？”  
景瑚走近他，却没有动作，莲感觉到自己被谁给抱在怀里，一只手攀上他的胸前，玩着他小小的乳头。  
“啊……因为，想要给你惊喜，嗯…好痒……”  
鹤房勾住他的脖颈开始亲吻，川西的手指玩起他的胸前，等到那肉粒充血变红了，才把乳夹给他夹上。白色的毛绒肉球卡在了翘起的胸乳上，随着他的呼吸而颤抖着。  
“好乖啊，连尾巴都是自己塞进去的吗？”  
“嗯……啊，是的，我好不容易才……”  
鹤房的手臂揽住他的细腰，亲吻在他脸颊和耳后蔓延，莲赤裸着身体感到一阵阵发冷，景瑚的香水换掉了吗，他疑惑了一下，又被玩着猫尾巴的手指给戏弄到意识不清，只知道自己很冷，一个劲地往鹤房怀里钻。  
鹤房嗅到他身上飘荡着淡淡的衣物软化剂的清香，和刻意为之的香水味不同，而他在自己亲吻到嘴唇时还会乖巧地主动张开，舌头笨拙地和自己缠在一块儿，发出很可爱的声音。  
“让我看清楚，好不好？”  
景瑚居高临下地说着，川西就势扳开了莲的双腿，莲在察觉到他的意图时，竟是自觉地把大腿张开，常年练舞的良好柔韧性，让人轻易地看透了啜吸着猫尾巴尖端的嫩穴，因为被不成熟的对待过，刺激到红肿，川西揉按着那圈软肉，轻轻地把尾巴往外拉扯。  
“呜呜……景瑚，看到了吗……”  
“嗯，全都吃进去了啊，莲真的好听话。”  
“那么，能原谅我了吗……不行，不要扯！”  
在景瑚说话的时候，鹤房很默契地没有再折磨莲的唇，而是转移到其他地方，在他还青涩的身体上留下痕迹。之前景瑚玩过的地方都变淡了，鹤房幼稚地留下自己的标记，仿佛莲已经成为了他的所有物。  
川西的大拇指和食指掐住莲的猫尾根部，透明的前端被拔出时，他们这一次得以近距离地观察到莲体内的样子，鲜红的穴口内部完全展露，比想象地还要刺激，大平从他们开始玩弄莲的身体开始，就在旁边拿自己的相机记录着，现在更是把镜头直接对准了他干净的私处，拍下那翕张着，吞吐毛绒尾巴的淫荡姿态。  
“不扯出来，还怎么疼爱莲呢？”  
景瑚残忍地吐露爱语，让莲恍惚间以为自己回到了他们热恋的时刻，之前的景瑚就是这样，给予他最温柔体贴的性与爱。  
“唔嗯，嗯…景瑚……插进来吧…给我吧，好不好？”  
鹤房听他只知道景瑚景瑚的喊，一点也弄不清楚现状，等到知道事实的那一刻，还不知道会崩溃成什么模样。川西的手指已经没入了两根在他穴里，那里残存的润滑液还够用，进出得异常顺利。  
“怎么湿成这样？我不在的这段时间，你有没有偷吃？”  
“啊，怎么会呢……我只有景瑚，只要景瑚！唔啊！”  
川西猛地插进三根手指，润滑液都被挤出许多，莲小声尖叫着，前面再度挺立起来。  
“那我可要进去了哦？”  
“嗯，啊……进来，景瑚……”  
莲甚至自己挺动着腰，贪婪地想要吞入景瑚的东西，川西把一边的猫尾巴拿来，在他手腕上系了死结，防止他接下来大力挣扎。大平把摄像机放在床头柜，定好位置，确保莲的表情可以被拍到。  
他们早就约好了顺序，由鹤房先来，因为都是熟人，他们换着玩的也没有戴套的说法，鹤房直接就把自己硬挺的欲望塞进了莲的体内，他的性器比较粗，前端翘起，强行把莲的穴道破开，顶到上端，连小腹都要凸起一块。  
“啊啊啊！”  
“呼……”  
鹤房满意地在莲的耳边喘气，莲则是在被进入的瞬间就明白了，侵犯他的另有其人。  
待身体适应了，鹤房就开始大肆挞伐起莲偏瘦的身体，把他饱满的臀肉激得颤动，莲被蒙住的眼里渗出泪水，他无助地摇头，连声问着。  
“为什么……不，不是景瑚？你是谁，啊…不行！不要碰我！呜呜呜……”  
鹤房抬起他的腿插得更深，“你的景瑚也正在看呢，是他默许我们这样做的。”  
“不，这不可能……景瑚！”  
“我也在啊，莲君。”川西的性器蹭到莲的乳尖，那里被他沾湿了，“刚才在车上，莲君不是已经高潮过一次了吗？”  
“果然好敏感啊……”大平的手指抚过莲的唇瓣，“而且好乖，按照我说的做了呢。”  
“呜呜……景瑚……”  
莲依旧不死心地喊着他的名字，祈祷他能救自己，鹤房有点气闷地掐紧了他的腰，把自己送得更深，直到莲的声音破碎为止。  
莲脖子上的铃铛不断地发出响声，他身边的人以不同的方式发泄着过剩的欲望，大平还很温柔地圈住莲的性器，帮他疏解，自然他之后要求的代价会更高。  
景瑚冷静地注视着这一切，残忍地说着。  
“莲，承认吧，没有我你一样也可以快乐。”  
莲的腿被高高抬起，鹤房在他的身后将性器再一次插入，他自己也已经高潮过一次，乳白色的精液挂在他的小腹上，四处流淌，他被操弄得有些神志不清，只是茫然地喊着景瑚的名字。  
“我们都是同样的动物。”  
莲的脑子里一片空白，鹤房在他的身体深处射出了许多精液，多到从结合部位漫出来，他抽出的时候，莲的腰肢打着颤，几近痉挛。  
才刚经历了一番凌虐，笼罩在莲眼前的带子被拿开，大平先是把手指伸进去，尽可能多地控出了鹤房的东西，这才慢条斯理地插入进去。  
莲抵抗的力度已经很微弱了，大平从他背后默默进入，莲无力地侧躺在被体液弄脏的床上，下巴被川西抓住，被迫吞入他的性器，尝到那腥咸味道的一瞬，他终是没能忍住眼泪。  
大平结实的腰腹狠狠地顶撞着他，又是与之前全然不同的触感，硬热的肉块毫不留情地碾压过他炽热的体内，已经被弄过一轮的肉体似乎倦怠了，只能温顺地轻轻地咬着他，莲闭上眼睛，什么也不想看到，只在川西插得深了的时候，才会挣扎几下。  
“好像累了呢。”  
川西摸着他的后脑，感觉到他的喉管发紧，忍不住又深入了些，莲的眼泪好像永不止息，他这种沉默饮泣的方式，让川西心底不太舒服。  
  
“最后也留个纪念吧，莲君。”  
景瑚把摄像机拿来，对准了莲的脸，川西的精液还挂在他的睫毛上，沾在他的鼻梁上，那嘴唇也是一片晶亮湿黏，要不是他还有鼻息，别人肯定会以为他是睡着了。  
镜头拉远了，拍到了莲蜷缩起来的双腿，他的腿间糊满了不同男人的精液，小腹和乳尖也有白色的干涸痕迹。景瑚正移动着镜头，莲突然对着他睁开双眼，景瑚明白，他也不会再对自己笑了。  
很快地，莲的眼神又涣散开去，他茫然地置身于双人床的怀抱里，仿佛并没有被肮脏的情欲玷污。  
佐藤景瑚突然意识到那个会对他撒娇，会和他吵架，会向他告白的莲，已经被他亲手毁了。  
  
“景瑚，你们这就算是分手了吧。”  
大平在他身边，扔给他一个打火机，佐藤叼着烟，但是没吸，因为很早以前莲和他说过自己讨厌烟味。  
“那可以把莲君让给我们吗。”  
大平很坦然地说，鹤房和川西听到这话，也抬起头来。莲已经被他们安顿好了，正虚弱地躺在被窝里沉睡。  
佐藤没有回答，只是拿了大衣走出了房间。  
“……别再跟他提我。”  
走出房间他就立刻点燃了烟卷，这是莲最讨厌的味道，他也成为了莲最讨厌的人。  
  
End


End file.
